burning_legosfandomcom-20200214-history
Nixels (TV series)
This is a made-up TV show about Nixels that airs on CBeebies and Sprout, for some reason. It's made up by WatermelonSunshine. It's a co-production between Dadaw Studios and WaterMELTon Studios. About The short episodes are anywhere from 30 sec-2 min long, just like episodes of the show it was spun off from, Mixels. They air in between...er...DURING shows. The first episode of Nixels premiered in the UK before in the USA. It aired during a re-run of an episode of The Lingo Show called "Wei's Giant Jump" and it replaced Wei's song. Miserable children hated seeing the Nixels on screen when they would much rather see Wei singing about himself and China. There were 4 cases of kids dying. Due to this, all new episodes of Nixels were moved to during Baby Jake, the one show NOBODY watches or likes. It premiered there on April 14, 2014. Nixels premiered in the USA on Sprout on June 9, 2014 during an episode of the moronic Chloe's Closet, fortunately. 10 children died from watching it, 38 got seizures, and eleventy-nine became miserable. It's very unpopular and causes viewers to become miserable, die, and get seizures. It has as many fans as Language Littles. Da Theme Song See: Nixels Theme Song Episodes # "The Cubit" Two Nixels find a cubit in Mixel Land. They try to smash it with a hammer but Volectro comes on screen, laughs, and creates a lightning storm. The lightning storm has rapidly flashing lights, thus giving the viewers at home seizures. In the end, the Nixels blow up the cubit. # "Lay Bomb Is True!" The Nixels find the Amusing Duck. They chase it around Mixel Land, then replace its eggs with bombs to blow up Mixels and cubits. # "Eating Feet" Some Nixels eat Seismo's feet so he can't create earthquakes. # "Major Nixel's Special Announcement" Major Nixel has a very special announcement in this "fake PSA" episode. The episode focuses on him telling YOU to join the Nixels. # "Nixels Just Wanna Have Fun" The Nixels throw a huge party where they burn Cubits. The party has a lot of strobe lights, so this episode gives viewers seizures as well. # "Nixed Up Special" (15 minutes long) The Nixels Nix Mixel-Land. # "WHY" The Nixels wanted to party with the Mixels but they got kicked out and beaten up (Some died), so the went to Busytown to solve why the Mixels didn't allow the Nixels to come to their party. It turns out that it's because THE MIXELS ARE CARELESS JERKS! # "Game Theory" Major Nixel makes a custom Game Theory episode where he states that Mixels games are cruel. # "Duh...Duh...Duh" The Nixels nix Lunk forever so all he can say is DUH...DUH...DUH...DUH...DUH... # "Leddit Nix" The Nixels nix Ilsoh, causing her to get angry and melt her palace, Olaf, and even Onnoh. # "Nixel Puberty" The Nixels hit puberty and their voices change, even the Major's. They also all say their first English words. # "Nixel Noon Nadness" (15 minute special) The Nixels nix the Mixel Moon at High Noon. # "Nixel Tag" The Nixels play tag with Rokit by hitting him until he is broken. # "Super Duper Minecraft Special" (30 minute special) Two Nixels play Minecraft and fail at being creative with houses. They find a Creeper and it chases the two Nixels. They make the Creeper chase them into Mountain City and then the Creeper gets shocked, and becomes a charged Creeper. The Creeper explodes and destroys Mixel Land again. NOTE: This episode aired on Cartoon Network as opposed to Sprout and CBeebies. #"My Singing Nixels" A Nixel finds an iPod and plays My Singing Monsters. He hated it so he hacked it so it's all Nixed. The Nixel gets bored and throws it at King Nixel. King Nixel grows a puppy face and growls. #"Nix The Nukxels" The Nixels nix Nukxel-Land, but the Nukxels nuke them. #"AwesomenixelTV" The Nixels nix AwesomenessTV, MAKING IT ACTUALLY A GOOD SHOW. #"Once You Nix...You Can't Stop!" The Nixels nix Shopville, thus causing all the Shopkins to act like zombies. Scorpi nearly kills them because Shopkins are cute, just like him. #"I Like It Like That" The Nixels nix a terrible 90's show, whilst eating New York pizza. #"Hot Dog" The Nixels go to Coney Island and eat hot dogs. #"Super Duper Nixel Seizure Special!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (10 year hour special) 9 hours of the episode show Major Nixel walking on a sidewalk. At the end the Mixels pop up and kill him. We stare at his mommy for 1 hour. The end....OR IS IT?! #"Da New Major" A new Nixel is crowned Major Nixel by King Nixel after the old one died. #"Filler" Princess Nixel is introduced and Kidnapped for no reason but nobody cares. #"Yes, we're doing another crossover" The new Major Nixel discovers what's under a Shy Guy's mask and dies because of it. #"Yet another filler" The Nixels just say NIX NIX NIX for 30 minutes. The last 2 seconds of the episode are literally just Major Nixel putting his face on the screen. #"Cheesenadia Conquest" The Nixels attempt to nix Cheesenadia, but get thrown in the Curranland jail. #"Nixing Sugar? No Papa!" The Nixels break into Johnny Johnny's house and nix Papa in hopes of finally letting Johnny Johnny eat sugar...but little do they know the sugar splits Johnny Johnny into two and causes him to drown cats... #How to nix Trumpsy bricks!Trumpsy bricks Get nixed and Trumpsy boycotts the nixels so Hillary Nixton screams "NIX TRUMPSY BRICKS!!" #TOILETS TOILETS TOILETS! The nixels nix the TOILETS contributor and then poop falls from The sky #NO MORE BABY NIXELS The nixels nix No More Baby Dogs! #LELE Angels get nixed! The nixels nix Lele Angels and the SpamBot spams all over the world and Temme spams on his wiki! #"Not so Super Nanny" Supermelternanny comes to the nixels house. She puts them on the naughty step and then the nixels nix the naughty step and Supermelternanny kills the major nixel. #The return of Johnny Johnny's papa The nixels go to Papa's house and nixes him leading to Johnny Johnny rising from the dead and drowning cats. Reception Negative. Its premiere reached number two on a TV magazine's "Top 5 Premieres NOT To Watch This Summer" list, only losing to the AwesomenessTV episode "10 Ways to Reject a Guy." On IMDB it has a rating of 1.2 and TV.com rated it a 0.3. Fred Tatasciore, the sole voice actor of the Nixels, said he kinda liked doing voices for the show but mostly hated it. The only positive review came from DadawFans.net, a site which rated it an "infinite" and ranted on and on about its "awesomeness." A Dalek once said, "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" about the show. It was originally supposed to be stop-motion with Play-Doh, but the Surprise Egg fetish lost to Dadaw. Category:Nixels Category:Dadaw Studios Category:Good for kids Category:For kids...maybe Category:WaterMELTon Studios Category:TV series Category:Worse than No More Baby Dogs Category:BURN THE FETISHES Category:Kid unfriendly Category:Worse than No Pickles! Category:Worse than Kidz bop Category:NIX Category:NIX NIX NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX Category:INININXIXXINXINXININXIXNIXNIXNINXINXIXNXNXINIX Category:Nixtoon Nixwork Category:Wanted for touching Sneetch booty and feeling good about it Category:NiX Category:Things that tried to kill Seismo Category:Wanted for nixing Sneetches and feeling good about it Category:Things that tried to kill Scorpi. Category:Things that tried to kill Lunk Category:Things that tried to kill Volectro